


Protecting You

by XjustinaX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Drama, Fighting, Friendship, Graphic, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Killing, M/M, Murder, Romance, Sad, Yaoi, Zombies, character's death, cursing, possibly smut, protective kageyama, slight sugadai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XjustinaX/pseuds/XjustinaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the once former 3rd years graduated, Karasuno's volleyball team decides to have a night out in the city and adventure around. But, when the world takes its toll down the wrong path, turning once living people into lifeless bodies that continued to roam around, Kageyama will do whatever it is to keep Hinata safe to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting You

"It's okay, we're okay." 

Screams filled the crowded streets that they ran on. Strong arms carried a small form tightly to his chest, desperate to get them both to safety as quickly as possible.

"Ka-Kageyama," A muffled voice called out from the boy he was carrying. The voice was weak, something that should never be released from an energetic person. The voice was tired, tired from screaming, crying, seeing. "Th-those people." The small boy with ginger hair continued.

The younger boy known as Kageyama places his left hand onto orange mess, shoving his face into his thin sports jacket. He could feel it quickly becoming damp from warm tears.

"Don't look." Kageyama was focused on the people he was following, he tried to stay as close to them as possible with all the people running around him making it more difficult. Kageyama couldn't hear anything besides the boy crying in his arms. He knew the smaller could hear them all, he wanted to so badly put his hands over the small ears, but couldn't.  
It hurt him to see the usual giddy Hinata show such fear, it ached Kageyama, all he wanted to do at that moment was to make sure that this day never happened, to rewind time and try to prevent this chaos, but that isn't possible.

"We're almost there."

With all his might, he used every muscle in his long legs to run as fast as he could to the awaiting bus. Just a few more steps, I can see it, I'll get him there-

Something knocked him down, more like pushed him down. Hinata fell with a loud thud that could be overheard from the equally loud crowd. Kageyama's reflexes immediately told him to get back on his feet and pick up the boy as fast as possible. But he couldn't.

He couldn't think straight, he couldn't hear correctly, his vision was blurry. He saw someone, something on top of him. Kageyama put his hands up to give himself and this thing distance, he didn't know how to react besides doing that. He looked to the side of him and saw a tall blonde looking right at him.  
Kageyama showed pleading blue eyes towards the figure that looked from himself to Hinata. The blonde hesitated, taking one little step closer to help, but he turned around and ran, leaving the dark haired boy to struggle on his own. 

"Kageyama!" A harsh scream was audible for anyone around to hear. He looked up at the thing that was trying to harm him. It was a female, long brown hair tickled his face, blood dripping from her mouth and nose onto him, glaze seemed to cover her eyes, and inhuman noises pierced Kageyama's ears.

He used all of his upper muscles to push her away, with enough force, he slammed her into the concrete, using his forearm to press under her neck to keep her from sinking her teeth into him. He had to struggle to keep her down as he rubbed the ground for anything at all for defense. Kageyama was afraid, afraid of this woman, and afraid of it scaring Hinata as he watched the two in fear.

Kageyama finally stopped his search once he felt a big glass shard pierce his skin. He picked it up, ignoring the waves of pain that spread across his hand as he plunged it right into the side of the woman's neck with ease, cutting himself deeper in the process. He pulled the glass out but stabbed the same spot with a grunt that gave him more strength.

The once groaning and hissing woman with powerful strength, soon became still and silent. He couldn't move at that moment, the reality hitting hard, making him unable to move. He just killed someone. She could of had a family, children, and he just took her away from them.

He looked at his hands as the blood ran down to his wrist. Kageyama shivered at his red stained hands and winced at the long cut in the middle of his palm, his breathing quickened, but it felt like none of the air was reaching to his lungs.

He started to shake violently, his eyes never leaving his hands and the woman's body underneath him. He whipped his head to the side quickly as he heard a sound heading towards his way. It was Hinata, him pulling his injured body closer to Kageyama, quivering with each movement he made. The tall dark haired male wiped his hands onto his pants to get as much blood off of them as possible.

"It's okay," Hinata said softly, silent tears running down his dirtied face as he examined  the others wounded hand. "I-I know you had to do it."

Kageyama bit his bottom lip to potentially contain the overwhelming feeling of emotions. He had to stay strong, especially for Hinata.

"I'm sorry," he stood up, ignoring the people that lightly pushed him. Once he was on his feet, he bent down and scooped up the helpless boy.

Hinata grabbed his jacket tightly, to the point where his knuckles were turning white. Hinata couldn't take this anymore, he knew Kageyama felt the same way.

"Kageyama! Hurry!" A man yelled, and Kageyama did just that, ignoring everyone and everything that was in his way. The sounds of inhuman noises followed the two as they approached the Karasuno's bus.  
Once they made it inside, the sounds of slamming were against the bus as the dark haired boy walked in the aisle between the seats, the team didn't even show interest to Kageyama being covered in blood while holding a injured boy, as some of them were in the same predicament.

He sat in the seat that was second to last with Hinata still in his arms. He tried to put him in the seat next to him, but he didn't seem to be coming off of Kageyama anytime soon, he was basically super glued to him. Kageyama couldn't blame him for doing this, nor did he mind. He just sat Hinata up on his lap in a more comfortable position, and wrapped his arms around him, and started to rub his back as the smaller hid his face into his shoulder.

They didn't get far as the bus started to move, traffic was too heavy as people ran around cars, cars that were now unoccupied, and accidents that were occurring at an alarming rate. The bus swerved and sped as it avoided every obstacle.

Kageyama stared out the window, taking in all the destruction of the city that was once decent. He couldn't look anymore, the fire, people, all of it made him sick to his stomach. But, his dark blue eyes were fixed upon the older boy with blonde hair and glasses if he wasn't looking out at the horror. 

The blonde haired boy could feel the glares being thrown at the back of his head. He felt the stares ever so often, but now, the presence have not bothered to parish. He turned around and was faced with the warning glares from Kageyama.

"What do you want?" Tsukishima finally said as he grew tired of feeling that lingering presence of someone staring at him. The distaste in his voice was equally threatening as the looks Kageyama were sending.

The tension in the room was already heavy from earlier events, but it only got heavier with each second passing. Instead of silence on the bus, there were sounds of whimpering from other students, and of course the sounds of the terror going on outside. The atmosphere was laying on everyone's shoulders.

"You know damn well," Kageyama growled back with gritted teeth. "You fucking looked at us and didn't even help! You should have taken Hinata since he couldn't run! What if something would've happened to him?!" He was mad, no, pissed was a more accurate word to describe him.

Hinata clutched to Kageyama even more then what he already was.  
"But you got him here, safe at that. Who knew the king needs help from common people." He clicked his tongue and stared straight at Kageyama in a challenging gesture. 

"CUT THE BULLSHIT, YOU LEFT US TO FUCKING DIE-"

Kageyama was cut short by the person driving the small bus. "KAGEYAMA, TSUKISHIMA! Stop, the moment is done! We'll solve this problem once we get back! As of now, I need to concentrate." Daichi grabbed everyone's attention that was on the bus like he usually does.

Hinata started to gently sob, he didn't like when Kageyama gets like this, he feels like this is all his fault. He was the one that wanted to have a nice night out in the city with the team, to hang out like they used to do before the third years had graduated, he was the one that forced everyone to attend, it was all him.

"I-I'm sorry," He said to Kageyama, he could feel Kageyama's arms around him tighten. "I'm so sorry." The taller boy could feel all his short lived anger wash away from him as he heard Hinata speak.

"Shh~ you did nothing wrong." Kageyama placed a gentle kiss onto the messy orange hair.

Everything seemed to calm down a bit. Hinata stopped crying, but didn't dare to lift up from Kageyama. Nishinoya was unreadable, after he witnessed what happened to Asahi, he hasn't spoken a word. Yamaguchi was a shaking mess, jumping at any new sound that could be heard. Tanaka was comforting Nishinoya every now and then, he tried giving him space just in case he needed it, and then he would try to cling to him, trying to get him to say anything at all.

Sugawara was somewhat like Nishinoya, but he responded every now and then to Daichi. As for the rest, they all tried to comprehend the situation that just unfolded. 

"When we get back to school, I'll get you a meat bun." Kageyama said to Hinata quietly. He was somewhat in denial about what happened, it was too fast, like a dream. It was too hard to consider this being real, even if he had evidence such as pain to prove it true.

Hinata sat up to look at Kageyama's deep blue eyes as a way to detect any proof of him lying. "Really?" He said, his voice was soft, almost to the point where you couldn't hear him talk. He rested his head back onto the broad shoulder and sucked in a much needed breath. The ginger was tired, he couldn't stay like that for too long, the pain in his right leg wasn't helping in this situation. He felt a hand rub his back in a circular motion to sooth his intense nerves.

Before Kageyama could confirm his sayings, there was an massive impact that sent the bus out of control. Kageyama held onto Hinata tightly as a way to protect him, his shield to be exact. 

The orange head squeezed his brown eyes shut as he hid his face into Kageyama's jacket. He could feel the taller dip his head onto his own as their bodies moved with the force of the bus. The bus was filled with screams as it was tipped over on its side, crashing on top of people that was still trying to get away. Kageyama's braced himself for the pain of hitting his head against the window that was soon to come.

Glass and debris flew through the air as everything became still once more. People were running around the accident that just unfolded onto the streets. People were trying to get away from the terror that they all were facing. People were praying that this nightmare will soon end once they wake up. 

Kageyama's head rested upon glass. Blood trickled out of his freshly new wounds. It was hard for him to see, only orange could be detected that blocked his view once in awhile. Everything was muffled besides the boy with untamable hair, the pleading screams for him to get up, the constant shaking of his arms, and the unforgettable feeling of taking a hit to his head.

"Kageyama! P-please! You have to get up, we have to go!" The voice that spoke was recognizable, he wanted to so badly do what it said, his body didn't feel up to it, but for Hinata, he'll do anything. Hinata was the only reason he made it this far, he needed him, he needed to get him to safety.

He grunted in pain as he sat up slowly, Hinata's small hands grabbed onto his right bicep to make the process somewhat easier. The orange haired boy was panicking, he whined at Kageyama to hurry up, he was scared of them being caught in the smoking vehicle. 

Kageyama wiped the blood off from his forehead. "I-it's okay," He looked up at the already broken window, watching as his teammates and former teammates were climbing out of it. "This might hurt." He informed Hinata as he waited for the last person to climb out.

There was a hand that stuck through the hole where the window would be at, it waited for the last two to crawl out of bus before it catches on fire. Kageyama stood up slightly and picked up Hinata by his shoulders, he lifted him far enough for the small boy to reach the hand and get pulled out. He hit his leg in the process and shrieked with pain, but he finally made it out.

The smoke started to spread around Kageyama as he saw a different hand reach down to get him, he assumed it was Daichi lending him the extra help. He took it quickly and pulled himself out.

Once he was out and on top of the bus, he heard the familiar whine that came from none other than Hinata. He jumped down with Daichi right along with him, ignoring new pains that spread across his body, he didn't care as long as he had Hinata with him.

He spotted the noticeable small boy with orange hair that sat on the ground due to his injury. The team was around him, supporting one another. Kageyama used all the strength he had left, blood running down his face and other wounds that stained his clothes with the red substance. He was out of breath, but he did it, he pulled Hinata up from the ground and hugged him. They both needed this, they both also needed to leave right now.

Sugawara grabbed Hinata away from Kageyama, before the blue eyed boy could argue, he started to explain. "You are too injured to carry Hinata, I will while you'll run with Daichi." He informed.

He watched as Sugawara placed Hinata onto his back and started to run off, the others following close behind. Kageyama wrapped his arm around Daichi's shoulders for support as they started to do the same actions as the others.

That's all they could do at the moment was run, run to the safety they all had longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I originally wrote this on Wattpad and decided to share it on here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
